<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yuri Plisetsky's Master Plan to True Love by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432122">Yuri Plisetsky's Master Plan to True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kiss, Blackmail, Creative License, Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Otabek Altin, Present Tense, Scheming Yuri Plisetsky, Short Chapters, Spin the Bottle, Trope Invoking, Yuri Plisetsky Gets an OC Nemesis, Yuri Plisetsky is a Dramatic Teenager, Yuri Plisetsky's Attempts at Seduction Only Confuse His Target More, Yuri is old enough to drink but still a teenager, a silly thing, dumb boys, idiot plot, mental gymnastics, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scared of rejection after discovering his feelings for Otabek, Yuri decides that he will trick him into making the first move. And so begins his quest for his first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yuri Plisetsky's Master Plan to True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been writing this for the past two years when I’m feeling down because it gets me in a silly mood, and finally finished it. Don’t know if anyone will like it, but here it is anyway. It has 13 chapters, and I will update on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I should finish posting by April 29. Some chapters will be around 500 words, and others around 2.5K.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Otabek is coming to visit! Yuri hasn’t seen him in person for so long. Video calls were enough at the start, but they aren’t anymore. Nothing comes close to hearing his voice and laughter with his own ears, unfiltered through any kind of device.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he weren’t stuck in traffic, he could be enjoying his company already. Yuri honks several times, what’s the damn hold up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all Victor and Katsuki’s fault. They might have big eyes and innocent faces but they spew lies. It’ll just be a second, they said, help us pick an invitation and then you’ll be on your way. Just a second his ass, being the tiebreaker is no laughing matter with those two. If Yakov hadn’t walked in, he’d still be fighting for his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now thanks to them, Otabek is alone in a foreign country and waiting under the rain. It doesn’t matter that it’s sunny where Yuri is, Otabek must be suffering without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cars finally move forward and there he is, not anywhere near where they agreed but sitting on a bench with his luggage, waiting for him. He smiles, it won’t be long now, he’ll be in his arms at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri stops the car in front of him. Before Otabek can even look up, he is already out and ready to jump. When he lifts his head, his eyes widen and he stands in an instant to catch him. He is so sturdy he doesn’t stumble or give a step back, Yuri could maintain himself in his spot with pure leg strength, but he holds him up anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s better than he imagined, their first hug, so much that he can’t resist rubbing his nose on his neck a little. Definitely much better to have him in person. He tightens his hug. Oh, how he’s missed his Beka. Yuri leans back and puts a hand to his cheek, he’s wearing that leather jacket and scarf convo he looks so handsome in. Delicious, so much so that he could eat him. There will be no other option if his lower lip keeps begging for a bite like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his mouth moves, Yuri licks his lips. He is saying something, but whatever it is can’t be that important. The only thing that matters is that they are together now, in each other’s arms, like they should have been all along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek tosses him through the door and into the co-pilot seat. The sounds of the world come rushing back, cars honking everywhere. Reality only fully comes back once the luggage is on the back seat and he is being driven back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking? You can’t leave the car there, people are driving by. You're creating more traffic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who cares? The traffic was shitty already anyway. Out of the window, the others are making rude hand gestures at him and screaming words he can’t make out. Nothing rolling up the windows and looking the other way won’t fix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride home is silent, except for the directions. Otabek glances at him from time to time and every time he does the car gets a little hotter. The only way he can escape it is by keeping his eyes on his hands on his lap and focusing on what he almost did. They were so close, he could almost taste him. So why didn't he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This feeling isn’t normal between friends. He’s self-aware enough to know that, but not enough to pinpoint when it happened. When did it turn into something more? Would Otabek have done it if the situation was different? Or would he reject him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri stops his fidgeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, all those times he’s made fun of Georgi or Mila’s exes. Their tears are now shed in a new light. The messes they became afterward, the pity they woke in others, the looks, the laughs. Fuck, no one can know about this. He can’t have his image suffer like that. If anyone finds out, it’ll be plastered all over Yuri’s Angels’ accounts for eternity. Some might even harass Otabek for it, or laugh at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, no. He shakes his head, he is getting ahead of himself. Nothing is written in stone yet, first, he has to find out how Otabek feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Careful not to get noticed, he peeks at him. Oh, right, his killer poker face gives nothing away, ever. That path is a dead end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But would he do it? Would he have rejected Yuri back there? Could he have passed it off as an impulsive mistake? A meaningless accident? Or would he have kissed him back with passion? Marked his body with his mouth and pressed him against the car while he--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tap tap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek is out his window, tapping it with a finger and yanking him out of his fantasies. With a sigh, Yuri lets his head fall on his hands, hiding it from view. Reality is so boring… but it doesn’t have to be. He’ll be staying over for five whole days, he has that long to find out how he feels and do something about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if Otabek doesn’t want anything to be done about it? If he wanted their friendship to change, he would have done something about it already, right? He is older, more experienced, surely there’s been others? Not that Yuri believes that if he tries something he will laugh or embarrass him, but their friendship could turn awkward or get ruined. Why did this have to happen? They had such a good thing going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though that isn’t necessarily the case either. Victor and Katsuki somehow falling into a loving relationship has taught him as much. One day they were pining for each other and not saying a thing, and the next they were kissing in front of the entire world. If they figured it out without spelling it out for the other, so can he. Yuri won the Grand Prix in his first try, anything they can do he can do better. All he has to do is find out if Otabek wants it, without asking directly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, how did Victor do it? He didn’t, it was a spontaneous thing brought about because of heightened emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what he needs! If he can somehow create that, a charged moment between them, Otabek will be sure to act on it if he has any interest. Once that happens, they can go from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s genius. What a foolproof plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house door slams shut on Yuri’s face. What? When did he get there? It remains shut for a few seconds until Otabek re-opens it, his frown deeper, and pulls him inside his own home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Otabek so close, his mouth is moving faster than his mind. “Victor and Katsudon’s wedding is coming, I need a new suit for it. You have good taste, so I thought we could go shopping together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his mind runs through it, it approves. That ought to get the plan in motion. There is no time to waste on overthinking things, not when Otabek could be his tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attempt #1: The Makeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The easy part is over. Yuri is in the changing room and Otabek is waiting outside. What he has to do now is lure him inside and keep him there when he closes the door. Once in private, he can use the close proximity to seduce him. It’s not a very special place for a first kiss, but it’ll have to do. They can have many others somewhere else later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Among the many things he brought with him, there is a shirt in child size. He is thin enough that he can make it look like an honest mistake but too large to actually fit in it. Hopefully, it’ll work without it ripping it in two before Otabek can help him. It’s a hard balance to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the shirt is on, he starts work on the hard part, getting it off. As predicted, he fails and ends up with his arms raised and trapped in the fabric along with his face. His entire chest is uncovered and it’s a little cold. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otabek, I need you in here.” Now he won’t be able to refuse to lock himself with him as he did when Yuri first asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The handle rattles, but the door never opens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's locked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you slide under the door?” Seriously, help a guy in here. It's uncomfortable and too hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s sealed from top to bottom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? Yuri tries kicking around the room and only hits walls. The fabric is too thick and he can’t see shit through it. Fuck, he locked the door out of habit, he didn’t even check what type of changing room it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go ask for the key.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, I can open it myself.” Trying to open it with his arms is a futile attempt, he only ends up banging himself all over and losing his sense of direction. Once he finds the handle again, he tries to do it with his abs. They’re totally awesome but useless, so they better pull their weight during the seduction. In his final attempt, he leans against the wall and does everything with his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms are sore and numb from being so long above his head, and he can’t recall what fresh air is like anymore. When Otabek opens the door, Yuri lets himself fall forward. He doesn’t let him down and catches him before he can hit the ground. Having his hands on him without any sort of barrier between them is glorious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits Yuri down and tugs at the shirt a bit too roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, if it rips, I’ll have to pay for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get in here?” Otabek starts rolling the shirt up little by little and every brush against his skin is pure ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once his nose is free, he can peek a little under the shirt. He takes a deep breath and enjoys the view the situation has left him with, Otabek standing between his legs. They are very close. When the whole thing is off, he leans forward and rests his head right under his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek steps back, planning on leaving him already when the plan is barely in motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri grabs one of his arms with both his hands. “Stay, help me pick something up. It’ll save us time and no one wants a repeat of what just happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances at the door, then back at Yuri. “‘I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t be shy. We’ve all been to locker rooms, so it’s nothing you haven’t seen before. We’ll be done sooner this way and go sightseeing.” That’s sound logic, he can’t fight against it and win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes brighten at that and he closes the door again, leaving the two of them locked inside the little changing room. Most of his self-control is going to not staring at his crotch, which is unusually close to his face, so he stands to avoid the temptation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the last part of the plan, in a matter of minutes Otabek will either be his or he will find out how he feels without getting rejected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There isn’t much space in there, and while he changes outfits, his body rubs against Otabek a lot. A little arm to arm touch here, a little butt to leg rub there. It was part of the plan and it’s getting a reaction alright, just not the one he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of being overwhelmed with temptation and throwing himself at him, Otabek is pressing himself against the mirror as if trying to merge with it. It’s almost offensive how much he is trying to avoid touching him. His eyes aren’t even wandering over him, they are set on one of the walls as if they contain the secrets of the universe. Not even his ass is getting any attention, and he has it on good authority that it’s a great ass. Top ten worldwide, to be exact, according to the listicles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan isn’t working. It’s a lost cause, and he has no interest. Or maybe he needs a stronger push than usual. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be overly shy sometimes. If there was no interest, he would have no problem looking at him, bros do it all the time. Yuri piles his clothes away and stays on just his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Otabek look at him again, at last. “Me? I didn’t bring anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to the wedding, right?” He’s gonna have to rip them a new one if they don't invite him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t invite me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are waiting to send the physical invitation to start verbally harassing people about it.” He rolls his eyes. “Yakov actually forbids all talk of it at the rink, trust me, they’ll send you one.” There’ll be an invitation with his name even if he has to write it himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they do, then I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, ‘cause I brought in a couple of suits for you to try.” Yuri mentally pats himself on the back for thinking about everything. He uncovers them from under the pile. “You’ll look amazing in them. Are you bringing a plus one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek keeps his eyes down, not taking the suit. “I don’t know, haven’t decided.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm, so there could be a potential romantic rival out there. Who? Where? And can he destroy them from all the way here? “Is there someone you’re too nervous to ask? Someone back home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so it’s complicated. He should let that take its course and remove himself from the equation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him one look at Otabek’s cutesy, slightly blushing face to squash that option down. Fuck it, if they want him they can fight for him. Yuri will just have to make Otabek his before he goes back and this someone else takes him. The only date he is taking to that wedding is him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri passes him one of the suits and he starts to undress. The scarf is the first thing off, then the jacket, and then the shirt. Shirtless-Otabek is nothing new, but Shirtless-Otabek-in-close-proximity-while-alone-together-and-Yuri-is-only-wearing-boxers is. It would take one tiny step forward for them to be rubbing against each other. And he wants to take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest is firm and so tempting, it keeps calling to his hand, to his tongue. How he’d love to—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, not right now, not like this, no no no. He made the greatest mistake of them all: failed to take his own body’s response into consideration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pants, his pants, where did he leave his pants? Why do they always get lost when he needs them the most? There, stuck in the middle of the pile. He pulls them free as Otabek puts his hands on his belt, ready to take it off, his own pants soon to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! He can’t be here for it. It’ll be the death of him and their friendship. No one can ever know about this. He will take it to his grave. Quicker than ever, Yuri shoves his legs into his pants, not caring if he hits Otabek in the process, and runs out the changing room shirtless and with a fistful of clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hides between some racks, waiting until he can calm down. Two shirts and a tie are being used to cover his front. It’ll pass soon, there is nothing to be ashamed of, it’s a natural body reaction. It’ll just be horrible if Otabek notices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid, over-eager, teen body. How dare it betray him like this and ruin his plans. At least he managed to hide it before it humiliated him in public. What if it all went south and he ended up telling the story somewhere?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he is back to normal, he waits by the chair Otabek was waiting in at the beginning. Though his heart beats wildly, it’s nothing compared to when Otabek walks out of the changing room. Out of all the ones he could have gone for, it’s the suit that matches the one Yuri picked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It fits him so well, he’ll be the most handsome man there by far. Victor might even try to kick him out for outshining them. They have to buy them, then he’ll have something marking him as Yuri’s for outsiders. They’ll look like one of those sappy couples, no one will dare to come between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan was a failure, but that was more of his own fault than any lack of desire on Otabek’s part. With Otabek sleeping in the guest room, he is free to ask for help. Not from someone he actually knows, they’ll laugh at him for the rest of his life. He’ll never live it down and they might even share it online or in interviews. JJ getting hold of this information would be a disaster. The internet is safer. There has to be something good there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The search on his phone eventually leads him to watch clips of many romantic movies and shows. He’s never liked them much, but they must be on to something. If it works for the people there, why shouldn’t it for him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rescue moments seem to be very popular. The ones where the hero rescues the heroine from some big evil and gets a bigger kiss. It has everything he needs: danger, and a passionate moment where the heightened emotions won’t let him think. The emotions behind it should be the same, even if they both classify as the hero in this case. They even have something similar in their own story already, their meeting in Barcelona. There is no reason why it shouldn’t work for them again. Other than Otabek not being into him, that is. It’ll be a good way to know for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now all he has to do is find a good way to recreate that moment, but have it end in a kiss. There is no way he is giving his location away to his fans while he is with Otabek, they’d never leave them alone. It doesn’t have to be real, then he could be in control at all moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scrolls through his contacts, searching for Mila's creepy roommate. Once the message is sent, he can’t hold back the smile. Tomorrow, he will know for sure, he’ll get that kiss. A wonderful first kiss that'll be the start of their epic love story to overshadow all others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bonus points if it happens while it rains. It adds to the romantic atmosphere in all those movies. Upside down is out of the question unless he figures out a way. Maybe if he hangs by the door? No, too dumb and possibly dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Attempt #2: "Damsel" in Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Otabek hasn’t looked his way during the entire walk. Did he finish with his patience? Acting like an ass is not something he wanted to do, but Otabek got so stubborn about eating at home. Any other day he’d be overjoyed, but he has plans for tonight. If all goes well, the bad mood won’t last much longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s still open? It’s late and far away, I don’t want to walk there only to have to turn back,” he finally says, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it never closes, 24 hours type of place. You’ll love it, I promise.” Yuri checks the time again. Where is that guy? He should be there already, is he at the correct alley? Should he send him his location? Did he get tired of waiting and leave? Where is he supposed to take Otabek now? The stupid restaurant that doesn’t exist or the ones that closed two hours ago?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The street is dark, mostly empty, and the right amount of eerie. From the shadows, a man dressed in black with a mask comes and pulls Yuri into the alley. He slams him hard against the wall, Yuri struggles to get free, giving little, frightened whimpers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of trouble, the guy slaps him and finally immobilizes him… and Otabek is nowhere to be seen. Did he not notice? He is not fucking repeating this, it was the performance of the year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, they were walking in silence and not looking at each other. Did he continue on his way not knowing Yuri got taken? He screams as loud as he can before the guy can cover his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Shut. Up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri turns his face away from his hand and hisses, “He didn’t notice. Make some noise so he knows I’m here or this is pointless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves them out of the shadows to stand right under the light. “I got you now,” he says loudly, rolling his eyes. For effect, he shakes him and throws him to the ground, near some stinky trash bags, the asshole. Then, he jumps on him and they pretend to struggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he planned for this, that is no reason to go out as a weakling. He is going to put up a fight and be defeated so that Otabek can have his heroic moment and they can kiss over the guy’s unconscious body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to cut your hair and sell it online!” The guy is so over the top and such a bad actor. They’ll need to be very lucky for Otabek not to notice. Hopefully, his fear of losing the love of his life like this will be enough to blind him to it. He takes a knife out and puts it near Yuri’s face. It’s not a fake one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck? Be careful with that,” Yuri whispers. When Otabek runs into the alley, he shouts, “Help, he has a knife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek stops and then runs out of the alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the actual fuck? The two of them stop struggling. It wasn't supposed to happen like that. What now? They share a look and Yuri shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like your man is a coward.” The guy leans down, even with his covered face, Yuri can tell he is smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Is he, though? “He’ll be back, he wouldn’t leave me here?” Except that he would if he isn’t actually the love of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, I don’t care. Should I cut your hair anyway? Make it look realistic, or do you want to make it look like you fought—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One second, the guy was on top of Yuri, holding his wrists down and waving the knife around casually and the next he was off to the side, holding his head with his good arm and screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit, Otabek disarmed him and might have broken his arm in the process. And where did he get the bat he is beating him with? Fuck, those kicks to the ribs look painful. If he doesn’t get him away, this could end very, very bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri jumps on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops and turns his face towards him. “Don’t worry, the guys from the bar are coming to help in a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guys from the bar? Oh no, they need to get out of there fast, and also, Mila’s roommate. Yuri leaps off and leans down to pretend to beat him up some more, takes his mask off, and whispers to him, “Pretend to be the victim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>the victim, you fucking asshole,” he whimpers. Aside from the crying, he seems fine. Mostly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are priorities, and staying won’t heal his wounds. He’ll tell Mila to be extra nice to him or something. Yuri takes Otabek’s hand and pulls him running out the alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully, the guy will make it out alive and won’t talk. How would he explain this? It sounds so stupid, there is no way he’ll be able to tell this to someone and not sound like a psycho or an idiot. Of course it would go wrong, what was he thinking? He wasn’t using his big head, he’s gonna have to stop pulling others into this, just him and Otabek from now on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stop once they reach home, completely out of breath. It’s a good look on Otabek and his reddish face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trembling with exhaustion, Yuri leans on him, his hands on his chest. “Thanks for saving me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have left you alone in the first place, but we needed help. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek pulls him closer, one hand on his waist as the other runs through his hair. Their foreheads touch, and he sighs. The moment couldn’t be more perfect, despite everything that happened. Yuri leans in and kisses the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few steps away, Otabek looks through his phone with his back to him. Seriously? He is choosing right now to make a call?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did this happen? So he was “attacked”, they could have stayed home alone and cuddled for safety and comfort, kept quiet about their little adventure forever. There was no need to call Yakov and tell him about it at all. Now here they have him, pacing around his living room at three in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Yakov, I don’t need a bodyguard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care if you want it, you need it. You could’ve both been very badly hurt tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri bites his tongue, this needs careful thought. He can’t tell them it wasn’t a real danger because he hired the guy himself. If he is lucky, he won’t blab to Mila about it. This is what non-disclosure agreements are for, why didn’t he use one?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he doesn’t get control of this mess back, the news might reach Grandpa. It could affect his health. He’ll worry himself sick and die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Yakov, give me another chance. I’ll learn some self-defense and stop going out at night or alone. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Otabek for support doesn’t work. He only rubs the back of his neck. “You could still be in danger, he could be back for revenge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful, I don’t want some guy trailing behind me all the time. I need privacy. And it’ll be a waste of time and money and what if someone tells my grandpa about it? He’ll worry, over nothing. I’ll be super careful from now on, please.” Time to pull out the big guns, the puppy eyes. He hasn’t used them in so long, not since he used them on Grandpa for extra cookies back in the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Yakov grumbles, giving him a strange look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he’s still got it. Yuri slumps on the couch. Now, no one will have to know and he’s dodged the bullet of bodyguard romances. Free of any real consequences, he can focus on how worried Otabek was. That has to mean something, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of the night’s adventure, Otabek fell asleep on the couch as soon as Yakov left. Awake, he is so handsome it blows his mind, but when asleep, he turns into the cutest thing to ever exist. Yuri could spend the entire day watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are three soft knocks on the door, and Yuri goes to open it before it wakes him up. Mila pushes him aside and walks in making lots of noise. He shushes her and gives a pointed look at Otabek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She makes a dumb face and puts her hand over her heart, then points to the kitchen. Once in there, she starts opening his cabinets and pulling all sorts of things out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having a party tomorrow night, I need some stuff. You should bring Otabek, it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” It all depends on what the plan for then is. Or whether Otabek is already his by then. Then again, the party atmosphere could add a little something to help matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful though, my roommate got mugged last night. They beat him up pretty bad, those bastards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri pulls at the collar of his shirt. “Really? I-is he okay? What did he say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s fine just, y’know, really pissed. See you tomorrow night.” She carries the utensils, and even some of his food, out with her when she leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least now he can scrap murder out of his list of sins. As he cleans away the mess she left in his kitchen, his next bright idea hits him. Another scene from movies and TV shows, but this time totally safe and involving only two people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Attempt #3: Kitchen Playfight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a way of secretly asking forgiveness for last night, he will now cook Otabek the most delicious meal of his life. Or something that gets him where he wants to in the simplest, shortest time possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying something new ought to be fun for the two of them. The cupcakes look easy enough to make, they shouldn’t spare much thought or energy on them and instead, they can focus on other things. At the very least it’ll give them time to talk a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Otabek will get a little flour in his cheek that he can wipe off with his thumb. He’ll be so grateful he’ll hold him close again, as he did last night. Only this time, nothing will interrupt and they will finally kiss, letting Yuri know his feelings are reciprocated. First kisses in the kitchen are sweet, a cute memory for the ages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find something you like?” Otabek leans on the counter with his elbows and rests his head on one hand. Strands of his hair fall on his forehead, and the beauty of it is a lightning strike to his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathless, Yuri nods and sets his phone with the recipe down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They progress without a hitch, the mix is pretty easy and they have everything they need. Otabek is pretty good at following instructions, if only he was that good at following his plans. The downside to that is he concentrates too hard on the recipe, on getting it right and not making a mess, that he has been ignoring him. That can’t stand. Yuri is supposed to be the star, the one getting all the attention, not the damn cupcakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where is his fun, romantic kitchen moment? Why aren’t they getting food on each other's cheeks all lovingly? Or playfully chasing each other around the table before one changes direction and they clash, hugging each other to not fall and realizing, with that sudden closeness, how much they like each other and kissing? Or feeding each other, and then giving the other a taste with their lips?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri throws a spoon into the bowl, it splashes Otabek’s face and chest. His eyes widen and he looks down at his clothes, then at Yuri. Shit, that wasn’t planned, but no reason not to use it to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t look like he is angry about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri laughs. “Sorry, I’d hate to get your clothes all dirty, why don’t you take them off and I’ll wash them.” Once he has got him out of his clothes, he can say he doesn’t want to get himself dirty either and they can do some naked baking. That should get things rolling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep them, don’t you have an apron we can use?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, he can’t argue against that. The logic is way more solid than his own, so worth the try though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they are wearing their aprons, they continue with the perfect following of instructions. Otabek side-eyes him, and with the spoon in the mix, he throws some into Yuri’s apron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is this what he thinks it is? He is giving the go-ahead for their playful kitchen moment? Is he not so indifferent towards him after all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Otabek is looking down and smiling, completely distracted and with his guard down, Yuri takes the chance to grab a handful of flour and throw it at his chest. It hits him and spreads everywhere in a white cloud, leaving little flecks on his face and eyelashes. There must be some on his own too. He blinks fast, and Yuri rushes around the kitchen table, making sure it’s between the two of them. If he catches the hint, it’s on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spark in his eyes brings hope to him, it also makes him look years younger than he is. And off they go, chasing each other around, all according to plan. Occasionally, they throw something at each other or bump into things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stop to catch their breath for a few moments. When he makes the motion to run, Yuri does too, but it was a feint and he has to stop by putting both his hands on the table before he crashes into Otabek. It moves, and he almost catches him. When Yuri tries to turn and run away, he steps on something slippery, topples over the table and brings it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table isn’t the only thing he brought down to the floor with him. As he was falling, Otabek wrapped his arms around him. Whether reflexes or on purpose, it doesn’t change the fact that it was plain awesome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he hurt himself in the fall, he can’t tell right now. Not when they are face to face and his nose is almost brushing Otabek’s. His hand is around his head, either protecting it or by pure coincidence. Some of the things that were on the table fell on them, but the mix is safe on the counter. At least all that work wasn’t for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek’s eyes flick down to his lips, and Yuri’s heart almost leaps off his chest. It’s the moment, it’s going to happen. There is an electricity to it, it’s unmistakable, the feel of it. This is it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, that itch is also unmistakable. Yuri blinks fast, trying to send it away, keep it down until it’s over, until he has what he wants. Just a few seconds more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too late. The stupid spices rack fell over them and the pepper has gotten to him. He is powerless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri sneezes in his face, instantly killing the moment. R.I.P. dreams of getting dicked down on the kitchen floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mila, do you have my cupcake mold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, bring it over! I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad, it’s in the oven. If you want it, come by tomorrow night.” She hangs up on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not doing it?” Otabek asks as he sweeps the kitchen floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I hate her. Let’s never do this again, okay?” The damn egg he stepped on got everywhere, and so did all the others that fell. The ground is a sticky mess, they don’t have a mold, and pretty much everything in powder state is covering them and the entire kitchen surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck romcoms. This is such a gross mess, no one ever shows these parts on the movies and shows. He’s been going about this all wrong. Ever since Otabek got here, it’s been one embarrassment after another, and now he’s even sneezed on his face. How is that not a deal-breaker?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might be better to lower the bar, to find something easier, more personal. Something time tested. Maybe they should go to that party, it might set the right mood and then Otabek can have an actual fun day and not one of Yuri’s disasters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Attempt #4: Spin the Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yes, it’s a dumb, old game children play when they are desperate to have their first kiss. He is not a child, and that is why he can admit that at this point, he is desperate for a kiss or any kind of sign. It’s the fourth day already, Otabek will be leaving soon. Time is running out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s also a game Mila made him practice to death when he was younger, claiming it would come in handy. Back then, he didn’t see the use in getting the bottle to stop wherever he wanted, but he knows better now. In any other circumstances, he would run away from it, but now, here he is, practically forcing Otabek into playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t actually force him, he joined by himself after Yuri did, but he looks so pained. No need to worry, he will offer to go first and then they can kiss. It can be just that, a meaningless kiss unless his feelings for Yuri are real and strong. Then they can stay kissing as they discover their hidden, buried feelings they had tried to deny for so long without knowing, and eventually take it to the closet for a proper makeout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The circle isn’t large and most are people their age, some a little younger, others a little older. The person in front of him makes him freeze in his spot. He’s almost unrecognizable, with the bruises on his face, the black eye, and the bandaged hand, but he would know him anywhere. It’s Mila’s roommate, Whatshisname from the alley. Why didn't he expect it when he lives here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t let him tell Otabek or any of these people. Yuri doesn’t want to smash the bottle on his head, but if he tries anything, he will. He so fucking will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, Otabek noticed. Yuri gives him a nervous laugh-smile that he hopes is enough to put that to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuri!” The guy calls from across the circle. “Introduce me to your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek looks at him, then at the guy. There is no difference in his expression, but something isn’t right. Everything is yelling at him to not let them interact under any circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Yuri snaps and spins the bottle a little too hard. Fuck, he didn’t put the right amount of force into it. The entire circle holds its breath as it spins and spins until it starts to slow down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time it reaches Otabek, his heart rests, then goes into overdrives when it goes past him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bottle crawls to a halt… in front of the guy. The asshole is milking it for all it’s worth, at first just smirking, and then, once he catches them looking, he licks his upper lip and sends a kiss his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is no way, no way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely no fucking way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he is having his first kiss with this guy on Otabek’s nose. It can’t even be one of those moments where someone else kisses him and Otabek punches them, then kisses him himself. It’s a game and agreed that they are in it out of their free will and no one can intervene. They knew what they were in for when they joined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is so not how he wanted the night to go. He needs to find a way out of it, and quickly. The guy gets on his knees and it’s implied Yuri is supposed to do the same and meet him in the middle, over the bottle. Fuck, can lightning fall on him and kill him instantly? Yuri kneels, and that’s about as far as he gets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, his body is acting and leaving his mind in the dust. Everyone reacts immediately when he sticks his right hand on the hot food of the girl next to him. They crowd around him and Otabek holds him by the shoulder, asking if he is okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duuude, what am I supposed to eat now?” she whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one will want to kiss you with onion breath, I did you a favor.” He grits through his teeth, tears pooling in his eyes. Damn, that was hot and painful, but worth it. Anything to save his lips from the torture, the filth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek gets him away from the game and into the hall as Yuri cradles his hand with care on the way. It’s too crowded though, and every time someone shoves against Yuri, his hand hurts. This is the last time he plays that stupid game. What dumbass came up with it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here, I’ll go look for something to help with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri nods and stays close to the wall, away from passersby. At least his dumb plan only hurt him this time. He’ll owe Otabek big time after today, is he even having fun anymore? The toll is getting too big to bear if it turns out to be nothing at all. But they were so close in that kitchen moment, he is sure of it. There is still hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the second time that week, the guy comes out of the shadows for him. He yanks him into a little closet by the side of the hall. It’s pretty cramped, so their chests are touching and there is nowhere to put their hurt hands. A dim light bulb over them provides the only light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few seconds, all the two of them do is complain about the pain the contact causes them and hurl insults towards each other. Seriously, the guy is at fault here, he is the one that pulled him in, he should have thought about if it was large enough for the two of them, which it obviously isn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, shut up, just shut the fuck up. I want more money,” he says, his spit hitting Yuri in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? I gave you plenty, I almost ran out for the month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He puts his good hand on the back of Yuri’s neck and presses. “I’m not going anywhere until you give me more, you told me it would be a punch or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault, I can’t control what he does, you should have let me go when he ran off the first time but you were enjoying it.” Yuri grabs him by the shirt with his unburnt hand. “What happened out there was as much your fault as it was mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Then I’m sure your boy would love to know the nasty shit you get up to to manipulate him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manipulate him? “It isn’t like that, and go ahead and tell him, tell everyone and I’ll say you are lying and see who they believe.” It’s an empty threat, he would sooner fake his death and run away if this guy opened his mouth. He might be a shitty liar but he can bluff like the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy shoves him against the wall and gets more in his face than he already was, close enough his stinky breath hits him straight on and almost makes him sick. “Listen here you little shit, you and your boyfriend injured my arm and I’m not going to let you walk away for free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A throat clearing has the two of them turning towards the door. Otabek is standing there, wet compress in his hands. He hands it to the guy, says, “Sorry for interrupting,” and turns away to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri tries to go after him but the guy slams him back against the wall. For fuck's sake, now what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’ll send you more but let me go now, and don’t come asking for more or I’ll call the cops, the press, your mom, fucking everyone and make a scandal.” Bodyguard be damned, he will not be blackmailed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy nods and finally lets him go out and look for Otabek. Yuri walks a few paces, then turns back to snatch the compress away from him and give him a punch on his bad arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds Otabek outside the house, leaning on the car. When Yuri leans on it and their arms brush, he doesn’t even look at him. It’s like he doesn’t exist anymore, and it makes his heart ache. The hardest part is that he deserves it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This whole week has been a stupid fucking trainwreck. For the entirety of this shitstorm of a visit, he has been dragging him to places he doesn’t wanna go and provoking things that end dangerously or bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when it seems the night will be pretty tame, he ends up with a burnt hand. After this, he is swearing off the dangerous things with bad consequences, for real this time. No more decisions while sleep deprived after consuming a load of bullshit on Youtube either. Nothing good comes out of that. Not when his good judgment packs its bags and leaves the moment he hits play on the first video. Only soft attempts from now on. He doesn’t want to be telling the story of his first love from prison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might not even be that story anyway. Otabek is a mixed bag of responses, offers nothing concrete, he can’t keep going on wishful thinking either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your hand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri’s head snaps up. “Better, thanks for the compress, it was very careless of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looked on purpose to me.” Otabek pauses, and then goes on again, looking away from him. “I can’t make sense of it at all. First, you insist on playing, then burn your hand to get out of it, and then I find you in a closet with him anyway. If you wanted it to be private, why not ask? I could have waited for you at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, I didn’t come here for this, we weren’t doing anything in that closet.” He gets an incredulous look for that and okay, he can’t explain what that was because he would incriminate himself in a worse thing. “Look, that guy is in love with Mila and he is always bugging me to put in a good word for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, I did see them talking earlier when I went to get the drinks. They looked pretty cozy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, he might get away with it. Did he just level up in lying or what? He didn't even need his second excuse of "he was trying to sell me drugs". No need to fake his death and run to a tropical island anymore. He can totally do this. Suck on that, creepy guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was telling her about getting robbed earlier this week. I hope it wasn't the same person that attacked us, we should keep our guard up while we are out, maybe reconsider the bodyguard. We really got off easy, he could have broken your legs or arms, he knew who you were. You guys could be getting targeted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are right, in fact, it's late and we should go home right now. Hey, you wanna sleep in my room? Keep each other safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the mess you have in there? I don’t think I’d fit,” he says with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s got him there. Yuri laughs and they get in the car, he can’t drive because of his hand, so he stares at Otabek as he does it. His profile is so beautiful with the lights of the city behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Yuri says during a stoplight. “Today was your real last day here, and I feel pretty bad about that shitshow back there. I know this whole week has been crap, I probably gave you a hard time when you came here to rest and have fun. If you wanna spend it out having fun somewhere, I’m fine with it.” Later, he'll probably cry to Mila about it and break into her wine cabinet, but Otabek doesn’t have to know that. If he would rather have fun without him, can he blame him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at him like he dropped the funniest joke ever. “Yuri, I came here to be with you. I’ve been having fun, I wouldn’t pick having my last night here with anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deathblow. This man just destroyed his entire life. He better reciprocate his feelings or he is suing for irreparable harm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? Let’s turn this car around, I know the perfect place we can go to spend your last night here.” The least he can do now is give him a good night out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Attempt #5: Goodbye Airport Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even if he swore off trying to provoke things last night, this doesn’t count because airport first kisses are a classic. Yuri’s been thinking about it the entire ride, and there is nothing that could possibly cause physical harm for him or any other person. It’s beyond safe, and that makes it perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he could get rid of the knot in his throat. Why is it so difficult? They’ll see each other again in a few months at the wedding, and several times a week on video calls. For some reason, Yuri can’t get his hands to let go. They continue to clutch at the back of his sweater. After today, he won’t have his warmth, his voice waking him in the morning, his laugh, his cooking, his resting bitch face that always makes him overthink things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing changed between them during this visit, other than him being sure he has a chance, so why is he still incapable of making the first move? The distance could be devastating to their relationship at this moment. If he manages to get him here and now, there won’t be any danger of anyone else taking Otabek from him. He’d be a loyal guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek isn’t much better at letting go of him. It’s close to five minutes that he’s had his face buried on Yuri’s neck. Doesn’t he need to breathe? If he doesn’t want to go, he shouldn’t. Katsuki didn’t, and things worked out fine for him. Everyone would love to have him here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hug is so good. They could have them every day. He could melt in them every day and every night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek pulls away, not from his arms, but from living on his neck, and puts a hand on his cheek. He’s doing all the asking with his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri nods before knowing what it is. It’s his chance, if there was ever a moment, it’s this. It doesn’t matter that it’s crowded, or that people have their phones pointing in all directions and possibly at them. None of that matters, he should do it already. Now that he is sure of the outcome and before distance has a chance to ruin it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you come visit me soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to.” It’s hard, but it’s the truth. He’ll find a way if he insists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all that Otabek says, and loosens his hold on him. He hugs him again, less tight this time, and then walks away, physically leaving his life for the next few months and taking his heart with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri isn’t sure exactly how, but he fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of serious talk for a moment, in the coming weeks, I might dump here all the remaining chapters at any moment.<br/>Take care &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yuri Plisetsky's Master Plan to Save his Dignity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stop bothering me with it. Your stupid roommate is just sore I won a game of poker, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? ‘Cause he seems pretty angry, at Otabek too, that one caught me by surprise. By the way, how are things between you two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, there it is, what she really wanted to ask about all along. Yuri licks the envelope as he stares daggers at her, then slams it down next to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve kept contact through video calls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s it?” She leans in, raising her eyebrows. Way too interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's it.” He slams another envelope down. It’s the truth, not like they can see each other in person often, they are busy people. Something has changed between them since his visit, but he can’t put his finger on what. Not knowing if the change is something good or bad is killing him in a thousand different ways every day. She doesn’t have to rub it in like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila lifts one of the invitations and makes a show of examining it. “So you haven’t confessed your feelings yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be casual and natural as you deny everything, casual and natural.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Wh-what? What feelings? Hee—I have no feelings—my feelings don’t exist. My only feeling is winning—what are you even on about— it’s you that has the feelings, stop shoving it on me like what? Haha.”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I do, so if you are not going to confess to him, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Yuri stands and slams his palms on the table, everything on it rattles. “Don’t you fucking dare, you hear me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyes him up and down, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. “Right. So, are you gonna tell me what is going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri sits back down, he doesn’t want to, but if he doesn’t she might really go after him. What if she gets somewhere with it? “Fine, but you can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, I’m pretty sure some of it is a crime.” Is it illegal to hire someone to beat a person up if that person is yourself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila frowns and puts the envelopes aside, ready to listen to the entire story. She says nothing as he comes clean with all the sordid details and only judges him with her eyes. It’s unnecessary to commit that hard to the silent disappointment thing she has going on. Of all the things to learn from Lilia, why </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, have you tried being direct with him?” she asks once it’s over. “I’m sure it’s easier than whatever the fuck it is you’ve been doing. Seriously Yuri, what the fuck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s easy for her to say when she’s the one that's always doing the rejecting. “I tried at the airport, I was just so scared and so overwhelmed by these stupid feelings. If they were a little less intense I might be able to do something about it. Maybe not care as much if I get rejected and just laugh it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be able to help you with that.” She gets up and starts rummaging through the drawers until she pulls out a piece of paper and a non-glittery pen. “Recommended by therapists everywhere. All you have to do is write a letter to Otabek describing all of your feelings—but you won’t send it to him so quit looking like you’re dying. You can burn it afterward, tear it to pieces, the important thing is getting it out. Then later your mind will be clear and you’ll be able to do something about it. Or not, your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri takes the pen and paper and stares at it, trying to come up with a way to start. Something about his eyes? Or his hair? Or all the things he wants to do to him when they are in the same room together? Would that get him a sexual harassment lawsuit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t overthink it, just let it flow.” Mila goes back to writing invitations. “I could invite him to my birthday party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Otabek coming all the way here to see someone else? Drive a stake through his heart already. Even if for a little while longer, he wants to keep believing he is special. That there are things he’ll only do for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After three deep breaths to help focus, he starts writing the letter. A good fifteen minutes later, Mila walks behind him, he tries to cover it with his arm, but she peeks anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuri!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I told you to write a love letter to Otabek, not a hate letter to JJ. How is this going to help you?” She returns it to him, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even know it's for him? And it’s just an exercise to help me connect with my real emotions, okay?” Yuri reads over it again. It’s short but not bad at all if he might say so himself. Worthy to be framed, even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey asshole, you are welcome to kiss my ass this coming competition. I’m going to wipe the floor with your ugly-ass hair, fucking loser. By the time I’m done with you, not even your fans will like you, you lousy skater. You’ll be left eating my dust. Bitch.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know something that is always good to help you connect with your emotions, come on.” The smile on her face should be enough warning that whatever it is, it spells trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They break into her roommate's alcohol cabinet and bring out several kinds of bottles. He’ll whine about it later but, who cares? With all the money he’s gotten from Yuri, he can get the entire liquor store if he wants, the bastard. They have a full week to replace it by the time he comes back from visiting his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila is absolutely right, after some drinking, his feelings flow on the page. There is no double thinking of every sentence. No worrying about crossing boundaries. There is only writing and every desire that has been locked up for months, at the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they are done, they take their drinking to the living room, where they watch some stupid romcoms. That lying, unrealistic, life-threatening shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not about to take ideas from them anymore, but some of it is worth considering. Things he could’ve done that might have ended up working in his favor, instead of all the dumb shit that he did. The fake dating trope is a good one, so fucking good, that one could have been gold with the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he can still do that one and hope that he falls for him or admits it, though that would be a last resort. They giggle and watch movies until Lilia gets there to pick Yuri up. She’s not very amused at their drinking and sends Yuri to the car first to call Mila out for her bad influence. They hug after, and Mila is a giggly mess waving goodbye to them by the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is one weekend of peace too much to ask for? Things could have gone according to plan for once, but no, this asshole had to return early from his visit and receive Yuri at the door, with his creepy smile. Figures he’d find a way to ruin everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuri.” He nods his way as he leaves the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not how he imagined their next meeting might go. There are no threats or violence. It seems he finally figured out his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, once they are giving their backs to the other, he calls to him. “You know, we started off with the wrong foot and I was wondering if we could—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, creep.” He’s not even worth turning around for, so he flips him off and opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he goes in, he says, “Fine, if you want it that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to knock like five minutes until Mila is ready to open the door to her room. Her hair is a complete mess, sticking up in every direction on one side and flat on the other. But not everyone can be flawless and effortlessly beautiful all the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can ask for his letters back and bleach the memory from his mind, she drags him to the kitchen so they can share a terrible breakfast together. It’s all fun and games until it’s almost noon, he has to leave, and there is no letter in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, she claims it must be in the kitchen, then on one of the drawers, maybe the bathroom. At some point, they check the liquor cabinet and even inside the empty bottles, just in case they got whimsical and tried to send it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By noon, they’ve pretty much flipped the entire house over and there is still no sign of them. He’d remember if he’d burned them, right? There is no way he would have forgotten that no matter how drunk he was. And there are no torn pieces anywhere either. And given their state, they would have left at least one scorch mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila isn’t being much help, plus she looks like she died several days ago and no one told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I give up, let’s just ask Lilia, I can’t remember shit about last night, after like, the third movie.” She lets her face fall on the couch, it makes an ugly thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine, whatever. At this point, he doubts they were real. If she has seen nothing, then it’s official and those letters were nothing more than a dream. “Hey Lilia, did you see some letters we had here last night, along with Mila’s invitations?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, those. I saw them.” She is on the speakers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That really happened? The two of them perk up in an instant. “Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night, when we left, Mila had them with her and kept laughing about it. She asked me to remind her to have your expression on camera when you found out she sent them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? He still has Lilia on the phone, so he can’t kill her with his own hands, but his eyes are doing the best they can. She goes pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let this be a lesson to the two of you about drinking,” she says before hanging up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila only gets half a second of a head start before Yuri is jumping on her. He hits her with the cushion several times before she flips him to the floor over the couch and runs to lock herself in her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuri, calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is banging on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never actually do that, I’m sure,” she pleads. “All I did was write some envelopes, I was gonna send you pics and scare you with them, but I never sent them. They’re around somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True, that’s true, they need to stay calm and think things through. It’s not something Mila would do, drunk or not, she cares about him. Yuri takes a couple of deep breaths and counts to ten. “Well, where are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had them with me when I fell asleep at the table this morning. I took the picture, but didn’t stay awake to send it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone pings with her message, he rolls his eyes. She’s adding fuel to the fire, does she want to get her ass kicked? Didn’t she learn her lesson last time she tried to challenge his title of King of the Tickles and Pillow Fights? “Did you put them away when you moved to your room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no? I must have been asleep when I moved. They’re probably under my pillow or something, I’ll check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, Yuri holds onto his stomach. Puking on her door isn’t something he wants to do, but it would serve her right. “Was that before or after your roommate got back?” Please say before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s back? I didn’t realize, must’ve been after, he sometimes moves me when I—” She opens the door a crack, her eyes bugging out. “Fuck, Yuri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, oh no no no no. That fucking asshole, so that creepy, disgusting smile wasn’t just his natural look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mila looks over his shoulder as he texts him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How much do you want for them?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I gave you a chance and you chose this.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll pay anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your money can’t give me what I want.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And that is?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of pervert, isn’t he? Mila owes him one, she can at least give the creep a little kiss. No tongue necessary. They are in this hole because of her, so she has to dig them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Revenge</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sent them through express mail ;)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Get wrecked dipshit</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, they sit on the couch together, dead inside and regretting everything. It’s because of the arm punch, isn’t it? They could have ended it with the money but he had to go back and get the last one in. And this morning, he could have eaten his pride, been more accessible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should look at the bright side, it takes one to three days, maybe it will take the three whole days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe it is over there right now and he is reading it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could call him? If you ask him not to read it, I’m sure he would listen to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is she for real? “Mila, if you received a call like that, would you actually listen? Or would you do the impossible to know what it says and then pretend you didn’t read it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, you’ve got a point. I’m so sorry Yuri, I’ll cut off ties with him and make it up to you.” She hugs him as if that would solve anything. Her stupid hugs can’t un-ruin his life. But her money might offer him a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to get that letter back no matter what, Otabek can’t read it, it’s full of embarrassing shit. He’d never write something like that if he were in all his senses. The only way to make sure he never reads it is to intercept it himself. No one else can be trusted in this matter. There is no time to waste to even ask permission or pack, he makes her buy him a ticket for Kazakhstan and heads to the airport. Yakov will understand, Victor and he already did it before anyway. And it’s not like he is staying for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to the airport, Yuri sends Otabek a message to warn him he is dropping by. There is no way he is letting drunk Mila, her dumbass vengeful roommate, and a stupid letter ruin everything for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Attempt #6: Sleepy Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s 11 p.m., what is Otabek even doing out at this hour of the night? He should be in his bed already. Yuri’s butt hurts from sitting on his front step, waiting. Turns out his lock picking skills are not as great as he thought. Not to mention he is so exhausted from this bullshit day. A part of him still hopes he will wake up and it’ll turn out to be some dream. Or a long nightmare. What he would do to go back to before he figured out his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans against the door and closes his eyes for a second. The taps on the top of his head have him opening them again. A halo of light surrounds Otabek’s silhouette, and when he extends a hand, Yuri takes it without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he helps him up, Otabek gives him a tired hug. It’s not a dream, his mind could never conjure a scent so virile. Yuri can’t even enjoy it properly, despite not seeing each other for months. His limbs are gonna crumble to dust if he stands for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent you a message earlier today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek takes out his phone, puts his mail under his arm, and checks. “You decided in a day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had free time, who better to spend it with than you?” He shrugs. “Now, open up and feed me before I die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri drags himself all the way to the kitchen, his energy so low he doesn’t even take a moment to savor being in his home for the first time. The chairs at his table are plush and comfy and cradle his butt. While Otabek reheats something for the two of them with his back turned, he has time to run through the mail he set at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few things catch his eye, the physical invitation to the wedding, among them. And his letter, he got there just in time to save his dignity. Bullet dodged. Who’s getting wrecked now, asshole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri takes it and tries to hide it in his pockets, but the stupid thing won’t fit. They are too tight and if he doesn’t do it fast, Otabek is gonna catch him stealing his mail. Every time he moves around in the kitchen and comes close to looking his way, his heart races. He can’t even hear what he is saying over the beating of his heart and the terrible noise the envelope keeps making. It doesn’t matter how he folds the stupid thing. Who designed those shitty, tight pants? Whose great idea was it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Otabek turns around with a bowl of reheated leftovers in his hands, he shoves the letter down his pants before he can raise his eyes. It makes an odd bulge but he can cover it with his sweater and get rid of it when he is alone. Burn it and see it turn to ashes, then take a picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why wait for the picture though, when he can brag right now? With his phone hidden under the table, Yuri waits until Otabek turns around to get his own bowl to take it and send it to that loser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess what I have here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply is instantaneous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ew. blocked</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? Wait-no. Before he can answer back, Otabek sits down to eat in front of him, and the world ceases to exist. They are so close together, when their legs touch, neither one pulls away. The only thing that is missing is a couple of candles in the middle of the table. It’s the first time everything works much better than expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he can enjoy a mini vacation with Otabek. He’s a fucking genius, turning disgrace into opportunity. If he plays his cards right, he is leaving the country with a relationship and a date for the wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As always, his own body tries to ruin his plans. He yawns. It’s been so long since they saw each other, not even sleep should separate them right now. They should get a coffee and stay up the rest of the night, hugging and doing all sorts of things. That would be nice. Wake up in the morning next to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s watch a movie,” Otabek says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not just Yuri, he does want to spend time with him. They’ve been on the same page all along. How wonderful. They take the food to the couch, with care so that Otabek has no clear view of the front of his pants, and sit together, even though there is lots of space around. Yuri doesn’t even care anymore about which movie they watch, it’s the best day of his life. There is only one thing that could make it better, and he’s gonna get it by the end of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek isn’t making a move though, not even the old yawn and stretch. It’s okay if the boy is shy, Yuri can make things easier for him. Careful not to look too obvious and awake, he puts his head on Otabek’s shoulder. He rests his head on top of his and yawns, but there is no stretch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine, so he needs a harder push. Victor talked to him about this one time he was drunk, it failed on Katsuki but Otabek isn’t as clueless. If there is something there, this will get him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mid-movie, the chance to fake sleep presents itself when Otabek goes to the bathroom. Good thing he decided to wear the loose sweater with nothing under, it’s been saving his life all night. It would have been perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>if it had pockets.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri has it practiced already. A sexy pose and exposing one shoulder, but still looking natural, handsome, and appealing. It’s not hard with his natural good looks. The letter bulge is ruining it, so he takes it and shoves it so far down the couch it reaches another universe, where all the loose change, wrappers, and socks get lost forever. There are no nasty surprises there, to his relief. When Otabek returns, he is ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a common thing in love stories, in a way, Yuri’s almost fallen victim to it too. Someone will be so captivated by the sight of the person they love, peacefully sleeping, that they kiss them. If that happens, he can ‘wake-up’ mid-kiss, as if being lifted from a curse, and kiss him back. It’ll be a magical, fairytale-like first kiss, worthy of the Russian Fairy and Hero of Kazakhstan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since his eyes are closed and the movie is still playing, the hands brushing the hair off his face get him by surprise. He manages to repress the little jump, it would have ruined everything. Yuri’s entire body is hyper-aware of his presence, he is getting very close. It’s going to happen, finally after all these months and attempts and it was so easy in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands are on Yuri, then surrounding him. An embrace and a kiss? Is it his birthday? Did he hit the jackpot?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Otabek pulls him up in his arms, bridal style, it takes all his force of will not to scream and hold on to him because of the sudden, clumsy movement. What the hell, he isn’t a sack of potatoes. Would doing it more delicately hurt him? He is swinging him around with no care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every second of the way to the room, Yuri’s head is full of chants of ‘don’t bang my head on the wall,’ until he sets him down on the bed and pulls the covers over him. He tucks him in and everything, like some doting grandpa. How sweet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute, are they about to share a bed? That creates so many possibilities. Never in his wildest dreams did he think a chance like this would present itself—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door closes and the footsteps are going away from the room, not towards him. The bed remains cold and empty. He opens one eye and yep, he is alone in Otabek’s room. The moonlight comes through the window, it would have been so beautiful to make out under it. It makes sense though, kissing sleeping people is a little creepy, no wonder it failed for Victor too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, he cracks open the door, Otabek is sleeping on the couch because there are no guest rooms. Damn, he is such a shitty friend, dropping in unexpectedly and taking the only bed. Why does Otabek put up with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, actually, there is only one bed. He can still use this to his advantage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The fic was originally 3 chapters, separated in Otabek's visit, Yuri's visit, and the wedding. Doing it this way helps me keep track of days, but it might make next week's chapters feel disjointed. Or maybe the entire fic is that way, I don't know anymore. Take care everyone &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Attempt #7: Ice Cube Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This and the next chapter kept making it in and out of the drafts, but in the end, I liked writing them and they brought me good memories, which we all need a lot of right now. They are alright to skip though. And this leaves us a week and a half left and then the month is over. Take care &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He has plans for tonight. Many, many plans, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t do some side things meanwhile. Nothing too big, just soft attempts. It could help him, it’s good for the long run to plant the little seeds of desire. And there is always the chance that it actually works out and gets him to his goal sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since advice from movies and real-life people has failed him, he’s decided to go to the middle route this time. People on the internet. Most of the advice is for boy and girl situations, but they like what they like, so it should work the same. A lot of it is just reinforcing things he already knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri wouldn’t be getting so desperate if Otabek wasn’t walking around shirtless and with wet hair after his shower. The worst part is that he can’t tell if he is wearing anything under those sweats and he is giving it his all not to stare until he finds out. How he wants to push him against the wall and do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would he push him away? Or bring him close, kiss him and suggest they both should shower together from now on. Put shampoo in each other’s hair and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri snaps out of it before he causes himself another accident. Fuck, this is torture, he is too sexy. It’s not fair. His time is limited and now thanks to Otabek being Otabek, every time he looks his way his brain short circuits. He’s had to keep his mouth shut most of the morning since every time he tries to speak only nonsense makes it out. How is he going to come up with a good plan if he can’t think? When he can’t think his body takes all the actions, and that is dangerous for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The internet is good enough to do his thinking for him. That is safer than jumping on him would be. It tells him that if it’s hot, which it is, he should run an ice cube over his lips. Who knows what the purpose of that is, but it’s on an advice website so there must be some truth to it. He’s tried everything else at this point, so why the hell not. It can’t end worse than it already has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’ll make him look more kissable. Kinda like how Otabek today looks way more fuckable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He locks himself in the bathroom for a moment of privacy and leans in the sink. Being around him isn’t usually this hard. When he raises his head, he comes face to face with his own flushed face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he examines them closer, his lips are chapped and plain horrible. No wonder Otabek hasn’t gone anywhere near them, who can blame him? This is what he gets for neglecting his appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck it, the ice cube it s. If it’ll give him a better, more seductive look, he’ll do it. It could be that it was the missing ingredient all along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes sure the coast is clear when he leaves the bathroom. Looking at Otabek is too dangerous at the moment, it can’t happen until he is ready. Yuri sneaks into the kitchen and gets the ice cube out of the freezer, hiding so that no one ever finds out, and puts it to his lip. Never in his life has he felt more idiotic than at that moment, following internet advice by people that can’t even spell right. It was probably written by children. Plus, it’s fucking cold and it hurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disappointed by this new low he has fallen into, he pulls the ice away. Pain shoots through his lip, even though it’s beginning to grow numb. The ice won’t go. Every time he tries to rip it away, it pulls on his lip. His tender, delicate lip. Tears pool on his eyes and he needs that thing off now before Otabek sees and it ends up online or something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bends over, moaning, and hurries to the sink, pressing that thing to his mouth and starts looking for something to pour on it. Some water will do. This isn’t right. This was the most simple thing, how did he even fuck this up? This is all Otabek and his post-shower perfection’s fault. Is it a sign that he should stop his foolish attempts? That they aren’t meant to be and give it up before he seriously injures himself or worse? If he gets this bad when they aren’t a thing, if they ever do become a couple, his head might stop working altogether. If he gets any dumber, he’ll become JJ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stupid ice cube problem has him so distracted, he doesn’t notice Otabek coming over to him until he lifts his head. Yuri tries to talk to him, but he has no movement in his lip and the cold is hurting his tooth, so only panicked gibberish comes out. At least it’s not much different than what he has been saying most of the day, and he has an excuse now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While this stupid thing did help him get up close and personal with him, it’s not in the way he wanted. He can’t resent the soft fingers on his chin, though, or the water he pours over his lip. It helps, but it still pulls his skin away and leaves him with a cut on the inside of his lip. Tonight, he can close his eyes and fantasize it came from a passionate kiss. Or, if his plan works, he won’t have to fantasize at all and it’ll be just one of the many bruises he’ll be left with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek frowns, touching his lip. “What were you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri’s eyes close and all that exists at that moment is the point of contact between them. He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuri?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a couple of seconds to register the question. It’ll be weird if he doesn’t answer fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like eating ice sometimes, okay? Get over it.” The tears are still in his eyes, it’s so embarrassing, drooling over him so obviously while they were so close. It’s almost as bad as the sneeze was. Worse even, as he doesn’t seem to have noticed anything, like the thought of kissing Yuri is so far from his mind that he doesn’t consider it for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should wet it first, like this.” Not breaking eye contact for a second, he takes one of the ice cubes, wets it and takes a suck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Okay, so that’s what it should look like. The online people were right, it does make him look more kissable. Which he would do if his lip was in proper condition. Or if he had any control left over his body, but all he can do is stare at Otabek’s lips, with his mouth half-open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek walks away with one last amused look at him over his shoulder and what might be either a wink or his imagination. His sweats hang very low on his hips. With a groan, he hides his face in his hands and lets himself fall on the kitchen floor. Time to wallow in his misery, in his stupidity he has been doing it for a while now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of the dumb shit he’s been doing is really Otabek’s fault. Yuri can’t help but become a dumbass when he is around looking like that. How is he supposed to keep his brain from melting? He is only human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Attempt #8: Accidental Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It happens all the time, people run into each other and bam, a kiss happens. Why should it not happen to them? Once their lips are over the other, what's to stop them? Once the first step is made, they’ll take off running and never look back. The strong passion they feel for each other will take over and before they know it, Otabek will be down in one knee declaring his undying love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll accept, of course, and by the end of the month, they’ll be the top cutest couple of the skating world. Victuuri who?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are several ways to get an accidental kiss and many opportunities in the future. But why leave it for later when he can bag himself a boyfriend today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The classic of classics should go first, bumping into each other when turning a corner. They could hit the wall, their lips touching and turning into a romantic kiss where he is pressed against the wall. Otabek will kiss him like there is no tomorrow as he wraps his legs around him and rubs his—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom door opens and Yuri snaps out of his fantasies. This is his chance, if he misses it, he’ll keep on wasting half the day waiting for another opportunity half as good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His timing is a little off, and if he doesn’t hurry, Otabek will be out before he can crash into him. Yuri takes a few half-run steps and meets his target exactly where planned. Now, if only he had met him exactly as planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His forehead hits Otabek in the nose. Bending over, he puts his hand over the sore spot. Somehow he didn’t account for height difference when drafting the master plan. A small oversight that’ll have to be fixed in future attempts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Yuri removes a hand from his forehead, he finds Otabek leaning against the wall, both hands over his nose and tears in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, what if he broke it? Or if it’s bleeding? How will their relationship survive this when it hasn’t started yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t yell at him to watch where he is going, but he flinches away when Yuri tries to touch his hand. A stab to the heart would be less painful. But he can’t blame him, it’s only natural he doesn’t want to be touched by Yuri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he lowers his hand. Any shot he might have had could be dead now. At least for a few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri stays there for a few moments, mutters, “I’m sorry,” and runs inside the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How long is it okay to stay in the bathroom without it getting too weird? He’ll only be here for a limited time, what if he gets the silent treatment for the remainder of it. Sighing, he lets himself slide down to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek knocking on the door puts an early end to his pity party. “You’ve been a little restless today, do you want to go out? There’s a place I wanted to show you, it has the best sunsets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri perks up immediately. Not to toot his own horn, but Otabek might be head over heels for him. He hit him in the nose like that, and not only does he want to spend some more time with him, he invited him to watch a romantic sunset. If only he wasn’t so oblivious to his feelings, but no matter, Yuri is willing to give him that little push. At this point, he owes it to the two of them to keep trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek isn’t angry in the slightest. His nose is fine, mostly. Or so they think. Problems might arise later when he gets the feeling on it back, for the moment it’s completely numb. To prove there aren’t any hard feelings over it, he takes him by the hand when leading him around. Their friendship is as strong as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes Yuri on a bike ride to a nearby park. It’s hard to decide what is better, the speed or holding Otabek so close without worries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk for a long time, waiting for the sunset and holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So romantic, it must be a sign. It might as well be a date, so it’s perfect to try round two of the accidental kiss. Better yet, this time, it will be Otabek falling into him. They’ll fall to the grass in a beautiful, magical moment much like the one in the kitchen, where he almost got kissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There will be no almost this time, no ill-timed sneezes, nothing to interrupt what has been a long time coming. Yuri will give him some ‘take me’ eyes and the boy won't be able to resist. The message will finally reach him. Otabek will be his’ by the end of the day. His original plan for the night might be unnecessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri trips over his own feet trying to avoid walking into a large dog that has gotten away from its human. He doesn’t kiss the ground thanks to Otabek, who holds him upright and to his chest. His wonderful, firm chest. If only he could live and die in his strong arms, he’d be the happiest man. The world would never know greater joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek laughs in his ear and his heart skips a beat. Off to a good start, if he plays it right, the kiss might not even be accidental. Bless that ugly mutt, this must be destiny. A park is a good place for a kiss, and the sunset makes it almost perfect. Close as they are, looking into each other's eyes, there is little doubt that his feelings are mutual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek’s lips are right there, just a breath away, ready for him. He should do it. His eyes show no repulsion, and given the way they are fixed on his own lips, they are on the same train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won't be able to walk with you blocking the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like that, he completely shatters the moment. It was too easy to be true. It’s hard not to let the disappointment show in his face. In the end, it doesn’t really matter. If the dumb movies taught him anything, it’s that the tougher to get, the more satisfying the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri gives a step back in time to see the dog return, running free and reckless as its human tries to get hold of the leash again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, all the possible outcomes flash into his mind. Before Otabek can realize what is happening, Yuri repositions himself in the perfect spot as the dog hits Otabek’s back. As if in slow motion, he gets thrown forward and right as predicted, hits Yuri, sending them both to the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, their mouths meet. Or more like, their teeth clash. Pain shoots through his head and his body. Not only does it hurt like a bitch, the wind got knocked out of him and now he is suffocating. Otabek groans, their faces side to side on the grass as the dog barks and runs around and over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That fucking mutt. As soon as he can breathe again, he is going to skin it and wear it for his next presentation. He can’t even tell if the blood he is tasting is his own or not. His lips were already in a sensitive state due to the incident in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri lays on the grass, with his broken hopes and dreams, waiting for Otabek to get up and for the dog to leave them the fuck alone. It’s dirty and it stinks, probably from frolicking on the mud or garbage. What a perfect way to end the day. Shit from start to finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, that was technically a kiss, right? His first one, so...success?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he runs his tongue across his lower lip, he finds the little dents of Otabek’s teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri should count his blessings and stop trying before they end up in the hospital and missing the wedding, but that little taste just added more fuel to his fire. It isn’t enough, he’s even less satisfied with a friendship now. The day might have been shit, but their night doesn’t have to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Attempts #9 & 10: Scary Movie & Bed Sharing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Otabek’s old pajamas don’t look so bad on him. He twists and turns every way in front of the mirror and even takes a picture. What a blessing in disguise that dog turned out to be. Not only does he get to wear his clothes and feel them on his skin, but he also got to see Otabek get out of the shower shirtless twice in one day. Plus, it allowed him to get ready for their big night without raising any suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri scrubbed and moisturized his lips in preparation, they’re in perfect kissing condition. He might have gotten a little over-excited and left them a little sensitive and raw, to add to the pain from the cuts. They only need to be super careful and not get too rough. Quick lip touching is fine and good enough. No one said the first kiss had to be super passionate and deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck his lips, he is going all in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing will put a dent in his plan of making out in bed at night. Sure, a good relationship needs communication and they could use that time to talk and bond, but he only has one more day. There is no time for that. There is enough of it in the video calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night he made a mistake pretending to be asleep. Tonight, he needs to make sure that when he goes to bed, Otabek follows in. For that, he needs to get offered the bed in the first place, the couch doesn’t look so comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how he came up with the perfect plan. What better reason to spend the night together than watching a horror movie before sleep. That way, he can pretend to be too scared and get close to hug him during the entire movie. Once in his lap, he can get him to make a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if that doesn’t work, later, when they go to bed, he can say he is too scared to sleep, and then they will have to share a bed to keep the bad thoughts away. When the hours tick by and they can’t sleep, too consumed by their desire for one another, he can get close. One thing will lead to another and they will have a night of passion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A night of heartfelt confessions and little pecks is cool too. If that is more his thing. Not option A, but a close one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two in one, he’s thought of everything this time. Before leaving the bathroom, he winks at his reflection. Goodbye old Yuri, tomorrow he is waking up a different man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Late at night, after dinner and washing the dishes together, they put one of those new horror movies on and sit close. The movie is supposed to be good, and though he doesn’t plan to watch too much of it, it’ll be good for pretending. The better the movie, the better the excuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s very comfortable among the blankets and the pillows. Otabek keeps his eyes on the movie for the first half of it. Is it that good? Good enough to ignore Yuri staring hearts his way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the movie progresses, he inches closer and when a jump scare happens, he holds onto Otabek. Hugging initiated. Slowly, he holds onto Yuri too, eyes still on the movie and body too tense. His fingers dig on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he is the type to get scared with horror movies, who would have thought? He might even bring up the idea to share a bed himself. Yuri also wouldn’t mind being the one that kills all the spiders from now on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a victory for him that once the scary bit is over, he doesn’t let go of him and continues to hold on tight. He adjusts his position so that they can be more comfortable, and gets on his lap without getting any protests. Otabek rests his head on top of his, noticing nothing off. It’s less casual than when he did that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watch the rest of the movie like that. During the climax, he holds on closer, but his eyes never leave the screen. They shouldn’t have picked such a good movie. It’s getting way more attention than he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overshadowed by an overrated movie. The lowest point of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it comes to an end, Otabek gets up right away to start to get the couch ready and almost sends him ass first into the table. One of the two will be sleeping on it and that is not acceptable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri hovers around until he is done and pulls and twists at his own shirt, with his face down, he makes himself as small as he can. Once the whole ‘pity me’ look is done, he taps Otabek on the back. He turns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sleep alone.” He blushes, more at the thought of low he has fallen than anything else. This better work, he is not losing whatever was left of his dignity to not get a kiss tonight. If it didn’t happen during that stupid movie, it’s going to happen while they share a bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek looks conflicted, too much to be a good thing. Just what was missing, he is going to get rejected right here. He prefers to send Yuri to the monsters than to sleep with him tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. That was close. Yuri pulls him along to the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In no time, they are in bed and under the covers. Their night of reckless passion is about to start. He did it, he finally did it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, to get the last and easiest part of the plan in motion. It has to be natural but also, have the two of them touching. If he asks he’ll just say it makes him feel safer. No position he tries is good enough though, he’s lying on his arm, or twisting at an awkward angle. Yuri keeps changing them, the bed squeaking every time he does. Nothing is right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not letting me sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to get comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stop moving,” he says, putting his arm over him and pulling him close. “Is this good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm.” He puts a hand to his chest as his heart races out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s better than ‘good’. So much more than what he imagined getting and not initiated by him. Yuri can’t contain his huge smile. He asks him some questions about the movie, his training, how life has been going for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek answers them all but the longer they go on his voice becomes lower and lower. There comes a point where it’s only a vibration against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he wakes, the bed is empty. He scrambles to search for him and finds him right away, sleeping on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is he doing there? When people fall off, they don’t take their pillows with them. Did he not like sleeping with Yuri? Did he sleepwalk and never made it back to the bed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beka?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is awake, his eyes have dark circles around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? Why are you down there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with his stoic face, he looks so done with life, so tired. He rubs at his eyes and yawns. “You don’t remember last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night? Did they do anything last night to cause this? They just went to sleep after the movie. Did he accidentally get too touchy? Talked about inappropriate things in his sleep? Did he say something he shouldn’t have and caused him to put physical distance between them? Did he confess and ruin everything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kick in your sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, he thought he left that behind years ago. Then again, he hasn’t slept with anyone that could tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And slap...and scratch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he mentions it, he does have faint red lines on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you started choking me I thought it would be safer to sleep on the floor. You were so scared about being alone I didn’t want to go to the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri closes his eyes and buries his face in the blankets. This has to be the worst moment of his life. Can the ground swallow him whole? The movie did cause him to have some nightmares last night, but he didn’t think he acted out his dreams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek clears his throat. “Is it about what happened? You know, when you were attacked? Have you been okay? I’m here if you need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s a good excuse. He could do it and get a sympathy hug and maybe some protection out of it, but it wouldn’t be fair. It’s not good to start a relationship based on lies. He’s already lied enough and made a mess. This means that sometime in the future, he is going to have to come clean to all that he has been doing (which isn’t that serious aside from that one incident) and hope that Otabek understands. If not, Yuri won’t complain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that situation, he isn’t sure he would forgive himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m just a wild sleeper after scary movies. Sorry.” Yes, he will tell him the truth about everything, but not today. He can’t do it today, his heart isn’t ready yet. “Let’s go make some breakfast,” he says. They’ll cook together one last time before he has to go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Attempt #11: Goodbye Airport Kiss Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the airport once again, and he still has nothing to show for it. They say nothing, only hug, break apart, and then hug again. Being away from him a second is torture, like ripping himself in two. If he could do it, he would and keep a part of himself with him forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When will they next see each other in person? Probably at the wedding in a couple of months. Video calls will have to do until then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri never learns from his mistakes. It was the perfect chance and he threw it away being a complete idiot. A bit of honesty might have done him good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They keep their foreheads together, Otabek has his eyes closed and moves his face forward. Yuri is sure it will happen, but their noses brush and that is it. So misleading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I see you at the wedding?” Yuri closes his eyes too, else he will keep getting baited. It almost makes it worse, to be able to feel him so close, his warm breath hitting his face, tempting him. His body won’t answer him properly, all his hands do is hold on tighter and shake. What he needs to do is clear, but courage isn’t there. It’s too public and the moment is too perfect to ruin. If something goes wrong, he will never live it down. The shame and humiliation will follow him for life. His hands loosen and he lowers his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek buries his face in his hair. “Yeah. Are you taking a plus one?” His voice is barely above a whisper and he wouldn’t be surprised if his brain was melting and leaking out of his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am.” Yuri sighs. If only there was a way to bottle the moment. It’s pure perfection, wrapped in his arms, so close and—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold air and noise of the airport hit him at once. There is no Beka in his arms. Somehow he is at least five feet away, looking at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go now, or I’ll be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Late for what? He canceled everything for today. Yuri catches his arm as he walks away and gets in front of him. “I’m taking Grandpa, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles and hugs Yuri again but lets him go too fast. “I’ll see you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at his back until he disappears in the crowd. No airport kiss. Are they a myth? No, people around him are doing it. All he got was a couple of hugs, better than a wave, though. That would have been so cold and meant he had no chance. He is still in the race.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mila is so full of shit. He is not in denial. Otabek isn’t throwing hints he isn’t interested, she wasn’t there at the airport with them. She didn’t feel the electricity going between them. The love flowing through their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She insists that he should confess and get it over with, stop lending himself to be misunderstood, but after what she pulled, she lost all right to intrude. She and her roommate almost ruined everything for him. It was only thanks to his quick thinking that he was able to save the situation and actually come out on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final part of his plan is already drafted. There is nothing better than a wedding with a bunch of happy couples to get people confessing their undying love. He’ll look amazing and they will wear matching suits and it will feel so natural they’ll get together like it’s no big deal. Because he hasn’t been taking wrong signals, because he didn’t ruin things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he could figure out why Otabek has stopped replying to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Attempt #12: Actually Confess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Otabek isn’t wearing the suit they bought. That’s fine, only lame couples like JJ and Isabella wear matching clothing to events. They don’t even look good in their gaudy, red formalwear. Good thinking on Otabek’s part to not do it. It would have been ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have mentioned it though, but that would require talking to Yuri, which he hasn't done, or even glanced his way. At least he showed up alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s possible that he hasn't noticed he is here… all through the ceremony and half the party. But the place is packed, it can happen, it's not like the spotlight is on him. Not when Victor pretty much brought a fucking circus over. Was a simple garden wedding too much to ask for? Between the flame breathers, the sword eaters, the dance floor, and even the skating rink, it’s no wonder he got overlooked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s it,” Mila whispers to him. “I’ve seen you guys about to run into each other by coincidence and he always notices and changes direction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you say this to me now?” He tries to glare at her but can’t keep it up. There are more important matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that kept insisting there was no problem after he ghosted you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t ghost me, he just forgot to tell me he dropped his phone or lost his internet or went on vacation to a deserted island or something.” He turns his gaze away from her and meets eyes with someone staring daggers at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilts his head in a way he hopes communicates ‘the fuck do you want’. His beef with JJ has nothing to do with her, so she better back off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems all he did was fuel the flames of whatever petty grudge she is holding. She stands, her red purse clenched in her hands and is about to step his way when JJ holds on to her and for the first time in his life, he is quiet enough to have a private conversation with her. Isabella slaps his hands away and continues to stare at Yuri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking weirdos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Mila grabs two glasses of champagne and passes one to him, bringing him back to the conversation. “When you come back to reality, then you can have a talk and clear up whatever happened. Heck, he might even know all the shit you’ve been doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> ghost you for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hits him like a truck. He shouldn’t have gone looking for Mila’s old roommate to brag after he couldn’t message him anymore. What if he got hold of Otabek and told him a different version of events that makes him look bad. Yuri can’t let that stand, he has to talk to him and set things straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri paces behind the restrooms. Every guest is bound to show up there sooner or later, and it’s hard to avoid people when the pants are down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that planning and it never occurred to him to have a speech ready. The moment was bound to come, he meant to do it all along. If someone talked with Otabek before he could, then there could have been irreparable damage done. His entire work could be futile. Yuri should have spent it trying to properly woo him rather than trying to trick him into a kiss. Those things happen naturally or not at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is he having this moment of clarity right now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the minutes drag by, Yuri can’t decide between fidgeting with his tie or pulling at his hair. If he confesses everything he might still be forgiven. It wasn’t even that bad, aside from making him worry he might get attacked at any moment and letting him think that he has nightmares about it at night. Otabek is good, he will understand. Maybe he won’t even tell the world about it. It’ll be a secret, just between the two of them… and his friends, and family, and future partners. He can’t make all of them sign non-disclosure agreements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, why did he go through with it? Why go around involving shady people? Should have blocked his number the first time he offered him weed, but no, he had to listen to Mila. It’ll be good for emergencies, she said, just in case, what’s the harm? Well, fuck this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If the world ever finds out the lengths he went to for a kiss, it will be the end of him. Yakov is going to have his hide. It’s worse than whatever Victor has done, at least he got the guy at the end. Grandpa will be so disappointed. Lilia will take his honorary grandson title away. All Yuri got was bodily harm, ungodly amounts of embarrassment, and a ton of guilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone steps over dry leaves close to him right when the music stops between songs and Yuri raises his head to find Otabek turning around. Before he can walk away, he is in front of him holding him by the arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Otabek, wait. Whatever it is, I can explain—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to explain anything. It was clear enough.” He shakes his arms free with no problem and turns away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri blocks his path again. “Still, you have to let me—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to do anything. Didn’t you get the hint when I blocked you?” Otabek holds him away by the shoulders. “I’ll say hello to your grandpa, but don’t bother me for the rest of the night. I want to enjoy the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri doesn’t try to block his path, he doesn’t turn to watch him walk away. All he can do is sit by a nearby tree. The sun sets as his heart breaks into a thousand pieces. He should have seen it coming, he should have prepared his heart, but there was still so much hope in him that things would work out. What an idiot he’s been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Yuri, can we talk for a moment?” Comes JJ’s annoying voice from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What does this stupid idiot want now? Is he here to mock him? As if he hasn’t had enough? How much does he know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri turns around, cleaning away his tears with his sleeve, and reaching for a large rock close to him. “No, we can’t. Get the fuck out of here before I smash your teeth in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drowning his sorrows by the drinks table is probably a bad idea. This sort of thing only works well with people like Katsuki. So disgustingly charming and loveable that they can make an ass out of themselves and still land on their feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should put on a happy smile for the newlywed couple and his grandpa, but he can’t find it in himself to give much of a fuck. At least they always call him grumpy, so they might not notice anything is going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guests continue having fun on the dancefloor as he lays his head on the table. They blur together, so he closes his eyes. The music is nice, slow. In another life, one where he is less of a fuck up, he might be enjoying it with Otabek and getting that kiss he desired so much. Though truth be told, he’d be okay with just his head on his shoulder and a good friendship between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two taps on the shoulder have him opening his eyes. Otabek sits next to him, he leans close and brushes Yuri’s hair away from his face. He must be hallucinating. Not that he can complain, outside of his imagination, he will never have Otabek look at him without disgust in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers are so solid, so real. When Yuri holds his hand, he holds it back. It’s the best dream ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I talked to JJ.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Urgh.” Yuri lets go of his hand and hides his face in his arm. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hallucination, why are you talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much did you drink?” he asks, taking the glass away from him. “You still want to give me that explanation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hrmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, sit up straight and talk to me.” He pulls at his hair and when he doesn’t respond, at his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri straightens up in an instant, the world whirls around him. It’s really happening. A miracle. Life is giving him another chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he could remember how to form words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll go first. I might have been too harsh with you earlier, sorry.” From his suit, Otabek pulls out a crumpled letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri’s stomach hits the floor. That damn letter, will it haunt him for the rest of his life?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found this letter on my couch a while ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. You read it, didn’t you?” Otabek nods and Yuri hides his face in his palms. “You were never supposed to read that.” If there ever was a perfect moment for spontaneous combustion, this is it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you repeat what you wrote here to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” He shouldn’t have drunk so much, then it would be easier to find the quickest escape route.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it to my face, Yuri.” The full weight of his intense gaze pins him to the chair. It’s the most aggressive he’s ever been to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew he was such a sadist? Are they really about to throw hands at a wedding over a drunken love letter? Dirty as it might have been, it’s a bit of an overreaction. Especially for Otabek. It must have been a very disgusting read to have him so offended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri lowers his eyes. “Look, I was drunk and I probably wouldn’t use the same words now, but the feeling is the same.” He closes his eyes, accepting his fate. Hopefully, they can start from scratch afterward. “Deck me if you want, I can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he sighs, Yuri opens his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>think I’m a lousy skater,” he mutters, leaning back in his chair. There is no word to describe the way he slumps other than crushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…what?” He is making no sense. “Why would you think that? Who said that? I’ll fight them.” Leaning in, he raises his voice, making sure to drive the message in. “You’re amazing, one of the best skaters I know. And I’m not saying that because you are my friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you send me this?” He gives him the letter, then clears his throat. “ I thought we could have something more, but then you sent JJ that letter and—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, which letter, what?” In his haste to get the letter out of the envelope, he rips it a little bit. It’s much shorter than he remembers. Actually, it’s not the love letter he remembers at all, but his first one, the one he wrote to JJ. That means… “EW! No, fuck no. Where is that asshole? I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Otabek needs to do to get his full attention back on himself is put a hand on his shoulder. From his jacket, he pulls out a smooth envelope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri sobers up in an instant. “You read that too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Otabek nods, he goes back to calling to the skies to take him. Now he’ll really die. From now until eternity, whenever they meet at competitions, he will have to wear a bag on his face. Hopefully, in enough time, he will forget what he looks like and he’ll be free to wear his face without shame again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it this one was for me then?” For a brief moment, it’s there to bless him and only him: a blush in Otabek’s face. When Yuri nods, he rubs the back of his head. “Cool, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it? Just ‘Cool’?” All the suffering he’s been through in the past months, second-guessing himself at every corner, and all he says is ‘cool’?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brushing his hair back, he says, “I really didn’t want to get a haircut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the hair, of course, what else could there be to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking away, he shrugs. “I feel the same, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guess?” The fuck? Is he not sure?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could dance and skate together, but the rest of the letter… I don’t think it’s appropriate? I don’t want everyone to remember this wedding because they walked in on us like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me that!.” He snatches the letter away. Just what did he write in that stupid thing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sloppy, drunk handwriting fills out almost the entire page. He skims it, not wanting to read through his entire nonsensical ramblings with no sense of flow or structure, but also too scared to fully take in those sentences. Those horrible sentences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just the thought of skating with you makes me feel…’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bunch of sappy shit he is not going to think about, now or ever.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Fuck me under the moonlight at that stupid wedding.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thing keeps getting worse the longer it goes</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When he reaches </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘rip all my clothes off with your teeth’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sets the letter down. Perhaps, it's better to not know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he moves fast, he might be able to have a fake identity by morning and go into hiding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re not doing any of this, at least not now, except maybe the skating.” Time to own up to all of his mistakes. It’s stupid, he shouldn’t shoot himself in the foot right after getting everything he always wanted. But it wouldn’t feel right to start something with the hidden baggage. “There’s something I need to tell you, and you might not like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he comes clean, Otabek’s face goes from worried to slightly amused, which means he must find it hilarious. No doubt Yuri’s image is ruined and he thinks him a joke. A total clown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, that dance,” he finally says, holding his hand and nodding towards the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy fuck, he must be the luckiest person in the world. He still wants to date him after learning all that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dance can wait.” Yuri stands and pulls him by the tie with his free hand. “There is something I want to do first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stand close, as they haven’t in so long. When his hand touches Yuri’s cheek, he closes his eyes. Every single moment is committed to memory, not a detail left out. It’s finally happening. Finally coming true. The moment he waited for for so long. What he lost his mind for, at last in reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is then, with their eyes closed and their lips about to meet, that JJ chooses to open his giant mouth. “Yuri, could you come tell Isabella that the letter wasn’t for me? She won’t belie—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ, I swear,” Yuri clenches Otabek’s suit and holds him away, turning to stare daggers at the interrupting idiot, “if you talk to me again tonight </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will break all your teeth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s angry at me,” he whines and has to immediately duck to not get hit by the bottle of champagne Yuri throws at his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s run off like a coward, he grabs Otabek by the lapels and pulls him in. Fuck romanticism and going slow. At this rate, if he doesn’t take his chance right now, it’ll never happen. The kiss is rougher than intended but no less perfect. Worthy of all the suffering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Otabek holds him by the waist and draws him in, a cold drink splashes him in the back. His suit is soaked and ruined and his perfect kiss interrupted short. Slowly, he turns around to find JJ standing behind him with an empty glass held at an angle and a smug smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s it. His patience is officially over. Enough of this bullshit, that asshole will get what is coming to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a single step, he stops and looks back at Otabek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles at him and nods. “Get him, I’ll wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri gives him a quick kiss and then gets back to taking slow and sweet revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes JJ a moment to realize he is a dead man. When he does, the smile slips off his face, and he sets off running. Yuri is hot on his heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end, hope you guys had a good time, 'cause I did. If anyone is interested, my other fics can be found <a href="https://april-storm-af.tumblr.com/Fanfic">here.</a> I don't update much though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>